


Pausing for a Minor Adjustment

by whynotrebecca



Series: The Problem with Falling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Swearing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotrebecca/pseuds/whynotrebecca
Summary: It would appear that Castiel is getting bored with black business pants.





	Pausing for a Minor Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Old old oooold fic (from 2010 omG) transferred from LJ because...well..

 

A/N: I wrote this yonks ago and have recently been feeling the need to revisit happier, simpler SPN times so thought I would drag it out and wallow in a little nostalgia.

 

 

******

Warm sunlight moved listlessly, dancing lightly across Sam’s closed eyelids as he lay stretched across the back seat of the Impala.  
  
_Shit its hot here_ , he thought to himself.  
Frowning a little he realised that he had no idea where ‘here’ was … again.  
What the hell, it didn’t really matter. The ‘why’ had always been more important than the ‘where’ anyway.

Tilting his head out the window, Sam could see Dean still leaning over the front fender, his torso hidden under the Impala’s hood.  
Twenty minutes ago Sam had heard him mutter something like ‘…crappy alternator, goddamn screwing with me...’ but mostly since then there had only been a bit of banging around and the odd ‘shit’ and ‘fuck’ interspersed with the occasional ‘son of a bitch’.

He shifted his body a little, the sill of the window uncomfortable on his neck but familiar. How many times had he waited like this - Dean working on the car while he lay around, mechanically clueless. It seemed like something they had both been doing for an entire lifetime.

Recently they had picked up an extra; an awkward third wheel. As Sam watched Castiel standing, assured and silent a short distance away from them, he tried but couldn’t pinpoint exactly how he felt about the angel.  
  
Sure he knew that Castiel was vital and important, being charged with a biblical imperative from God and all that major shit but there was something else going on. He held some feeling, some… _something_ , shouldered some invisible burden and whatever is was, it was steadily enveloping the angel, surrounding him like some freaky aura.  
The changes this ‘thing’ wrought in Castiel were becoming increasingly obvious every day they travelled together - well, Sam thought so anyway. Once again Dean seemed completely oblivious, although something seemed to be going on with him lately as well.

Sam sighed and put it down to the impending apocalypse.  
Chuckling at how those two words, ' _impending apocalypse_ ' had become a part of everyday conversation these days, his gaze returned to Castiel’s face in time to notice the muscles in the angels jaw tense.

_What the hell was he looking at?_

Sam had grown used to the way Cas studied his surroundings, often with a focus so intense he wouldn’t be surprised if the angel had perpetual eye strain but, like a lot of things lately, the intensity of this stare was different.

Curious, he followed Cas’ line of sight.

With a bolt, Sam shot upright knocking his legs on the door panel and sliding a little on the vinyl covering of the backseat.

Hearing the sudden movement, Castiel’s head turned, his eyes wide and radiating great swathes of guilt as they darted to Sam’s. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing a little laboured and a flush had begun steaming up his neck.

_Shit._

In a blink Castiel was gone and Sam was getting out of the car.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He forced himself to casually approach Dean, but with his heart hammering so frickin hard it was all he could do not to blurt out to his brother _Dude, Castiel was staring at your ass!!_ Instead he sidled up to the front of the car and, leaning on the passenger door said “So, uh Castiel just left”.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean replied matter-of-factly.

Sam was startled, he hadn’t seen his brother’s head come out from under the hood at all the whole time he’d been observing….uh…proceedings.

Dean noticed the surprise on his little brother’s face. “I can feel it when he leaves. It just kinda… I just know.” He pressed his lips closed and buried himself back under the hood.

“Uh Dean,” Sam didn’t quite know how to phrase what he wanted to say and so decided to go with the subtle innuendo approach. More in an attempt to make himself comfortable than to spare Dean any embarrassment he had to admit, but it should work, he told himself, hopefully.

“Uh Dean, I noticed that Castiel was uh…“ He swallowed. Hard.  
“Uh…well he was admiring your…jeans.” Sam just about choked on that last word, but it was out now and he waited for Dean’s response.

To his surprise Dean didn’t even come out from the engine bay when he answered.  
“Yeah, well if I was stuck wearing those crappy clothes 24/7 I’d be wishing I had a pair of jeans too.“

Stunned silence.

For a second Sam couldn’t believe his brother could be so dense, but then…

“No dude, seriously, I think Castiel was admiring how your jeans… fit… you…”  
_Christ this was hard._

Dean turned his head to look up at his brother with the exasperated look that was reserved exclusively for him.  
“Yeah, I heard you the first time.”

Gritting his teeth in frustration Sam looked pointedly at Dean and soldiered on.  
“Dean, he was enjoying how your jeans looked on you! Do you get what I’m trying to say?!”

Dean stood up and fixed his little brother with a hooded look, his expression for once completely unreadable which Sam found a little disturbing.  
Dean was usually so easy to read - like _really_ easy.

“Dude are you trying to tell me that Cas was checking out my ass.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Yes Dean, that’s exactly what I’ve been trying to tell you. Geez, how the hell have you lived this long man.”

“Well technically I haven’t.” came the smartass reply and accompanying smirk.

Sam walked away from the Impala to sprawl on a grass verge under the shade of the trees. For some reason he felt even hotter than he had in the car.  
  
Dean used his checked shirt that was sitting on the air filter to wipe some of the grease off his hands, taking a bit of time to think about what Sam had just made a hash job of telling him.

He had to admit he was a little surprised. He knew things with Castiel had been changing somehow but he hadn’t stopped to think about what that really meant.  
_Sammy was probably just imagining shit_ he decided.  _I mean he’s an angel for chrissakes. What possible interest could an angel of the lord have in my ass?_  
An image of Castiel checking him out appeared in his mind.  
_Nope, that is just…unlikely._  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he rubbed at the sweat annoying the back of his neck and glanced at Sam.  
He bent down under the hood again.

From the grass Sam called out “You got anything to say about that Dean?”

“Nope” was the only reply he got.

“Okay” Sam murmured half to himself.   _Th_ _is is weird._

And as he watched his brother keep working on the car he could feel that whatever was going on with Dean had just gotten a little more complicated.

 


End file.
